Power
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: Power, such a fun thing to have. To toy with. To play. People wish for power. Super power, magical power, political power, and mind power. But once you receive power, you do not get rid of it. No, people who have tickets to power, also have tickets to insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I probably shouldn't add any more stories... But I have three days of weekend left. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously we all know we don't own Gravity Falls. Unless Alex Hirsch is reading (doubt that) he owns Gravity Falls.**

* * *

**Power: Chapter One; Bill's POV**

Power. It's truly dangerous. Any type of it. Super, magic, political, and mind. It all leads down to insanity.

Think of all the corrupted people out there. All because of power.

Think of past leaders, and generals, kings and queens. Being able to control groups and nations.

Fez. All three journals and a portal, I have to admit he has good reason, and good intentions. I hate good intentions.

Pentagram. The amulet made him go down pretty deep in hatred and greed. If something has gotten out of his 'lil ol' reach he gets mad and desires revenge.

Myself. All of these things I know. Everything I see, hear, and code. Cannot be unseen, unheard, and rarely uncoded.

Hand. Writing the journals, gives him extreme amounts of power. But all that knowledge. It leads him to insanity. But insanity can be quite fun.

Pine Tree and Shooting Star. I'm impressed, their insanity can pass mine, can pass Hand's. They knew to much. And I am the only one who needs to know. For this game I play, they should not.

For they are the pieces. Pieces do not play the game.

Although it was fun. Having them go down. Making them go down.

There will always be gravity.

And if there is Gravity, all Falls.

Funny how this takes place in a town perfectly named.

* * *

**A/N Okay There we go.**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Else has Lied?

**A/N NOT A ONE SHOT! I'm sorry it took me so long to come back.**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

It's a great day, even inside you can feel the sunlight in the Shack. It's warm but not enough that you'll get heat sick. And the news is reporting nice things...

Wait.

The News reporter starts panicking. "Prisoner with ID number eight-sixteen, better known as Gideon Gleeful has escaped prison and is now loose in town. When he broke out of Jail he was screaming something about a triangle, demons and a prophecy. The guards believe he has gone insane."

"MABEL! GRUNKLE STAN!" I yell.

"What is it kid?" Stan comes in saying. Mabel trails behind playing with Waddles.

"Gideon escaped prison! He was screaming about Bill Cipher and something else!" I start panicking.

"Kid who's Bill?" Stan asks, he looks nervous almost like he's not telling us something. Mabel's just sitting in the floor with Waddles rocking back and forth whispering it's okay to herself.

"Oh Stanford you don't remember me?" The all too familiar voice says the demon himself pops out from nowhere. Mabel gets up and sends Waddles out of the room. Grunkle Stan just watches slowly moving towards Bill. "Why don't you tell Shooting Star and Pine Tree about their real origins and family tree? Show them that the reality you have them living in is all fake." Fake?

"What do you mean by 'fake'?" I ask. "Where are me and Mabel from?" I'm not sure if I'm talking to Bill or Grunkle Stan; They both have the answer I'm looking for.

"G-grunkle S-stan?" Mabel whimpers. "You wouldn't lie to us?!"

"Oh but he did Shooting Star." Bill says. "He lied to you about lots of things."

"Bill they're not ready for this yet." Stan says.

"Why aren't we ready?!" I exclaim. "What are we not ready for?! How would you even know?!" I feel hurt and frustrated, our parents sent us to someone that they said was trustable.

"Why Pine Tree they aren't even your parents." Bill says.

"WHAT?!" Mabel screams. She burst into tears, Waddles coming back into the room to try and cheer him up.

"Who else has lied to us?!" I ask. Still not sure if I'm addressing Bill or Stan.

"Let's see, Stanford, Soos, your parents, your whole family really, most of the townsfolk, and Gideon." Bill lists off.

"Okay can someone explain something?" I ask. "Like why this conversation is being held?"

* * *

**A/N BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sparkle Light Hovering WOW

**A/N What you guys thought I would leave you hanging there like that? Seriously?! AFTER THAT CLIFFHANGER! Okay though I'm on it.**

* * *

**Bill's POV**

"Okay, you two." I start to explain to Pine Tree and Shooting Star. "Didn't really come from earth or people for that fact. You two are from where I'm from."

"Which would be?" Pine Tree asks. I was getting to that.

"I come from the dreamscape." I continue.

"But dreamscapes are people's things." Shooting Star interrupts.

"_The _dreamscape shooting star, the main place where I control dreams." I start explaining again. "In fact I created you two to help me with controlling some stuff. But your going to start training now."

"Train where?" Pine Tree asks. Oh my gosh with all these questions.

"Here in Gravity Falls of course!" I say. "Why not start in a supernatural place your familiar with?"

"So what type of magic can we do?" Shooting Star asks. Wow these kids are good at interrupting.

"You guys can do magic like mine." I explain. "Mind, dreams, reality bend." I list off. "The only differences are I have blue flame, Shooting Star you have sparkle..."

"YES!" Shooting Start exclaims. "Wait what does Dipper have?"

"I was getting to that." I continue on again. "Pine Tree you have light."

"Explain." Pine Tree says.

"Here try focusing energy into your hand, both of you." I say. They each put a hand up and stare at it.

It takes a moment but Shooting Star conjures up a ball of multi colored sparkles while Pine Tree has a ball of light slowly fading from white to blue. They both stare at their own magic in amazement, turn to face each other then put their hands down the magic fading away.

"This is AMAZING!" Shooting Star exclaims. "What else can we do?!"

"You guys can try hovering and floating around for a bit. I have something to take care of." I say. As I leave to the gift shop vending machine door I se then both high-fiving each other from about o foot off the ground.


End file.
